


Improve

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean also brief mentions of the rowdy 3, idk it's not like smut but they talk about having sex i guess?, jgjsgdfjs and todd and dirk are just in it a little bit, sdfhfksjhdkfj anyway just gay cute fluff, very breif so i won't tag that idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: Amanda shows up unexpectedly during a case and Farah was not expecting her, Farah seems to be avoiding Amanda...





	Improve

"Todd! Look who's here!" Dirk yelled loudly.  
Todd had been crouched beside Farah investigating something which Todd was not entirely certain he understood, and something that Farah seemed to know far more about. Well, quite possibly someone. Someone or something or some animal... it was bloody and seemed organic... although there seemed to be metalic parts... A cyborg? Honestly Farah had the gloves and shit, he was trying... y'know... until Dirk called him.. Meaning that he had no idea how significant this person Dirk was exclaiming about was, he was very confusing that way. Todd was kind of relieved until he heard the...

"Toad!" Amanda yelled, Farah recognised the work and kept herself busy with the... thing... potential body?  
"Oh my God, are you ever going to stop!?" Todd yelled back getting up and walking towards Dirk. Amanda continued forward, dirty and messy and grinnning.  
Dirk and Amanda laughed before Amanda came over and gave Todd a hug before pulling away and giving him the middle finger.  
"How are you, Asshole?"  
"Missed you too Manda."  
"Hi Amanda!" Dirk cut in.  
"Hi Dirk," she smiled at him, and then motioned at Todd "Is he behaving?"  
Dirk rolled his eyes, "Oh, you know how he is."  
"I'm not-" Todd tried to interject.  
"My sympathies." Amanda said to Dirk, who exhanged understanding nods with Amanda.  
Todd sighed in defeat, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh y'know... just in the neighbourhood. Maybe it's a holistic thing. we've been having some issues with these cyborg... things... they seem to be..."  
"Reanimated flesh?" Farah replied, cutting into the conversation.  
"Yes... yes..." Amanda replied before realising who had said it, "Oh my God! Farah! Hi!"  
Farah stood up, removing her gloves and looking at Amanda a little stiffly, "Yes, hello, Amanda."  
So that was awkward. Great. She sighed, "Yeah, so you're investigating the metal zombie shit too?"  
"Metal zombies? Fantastic!" Dirk interjected.  
"Yes, my favourite." Todd replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up Toad." Amanda retorted.  
They all laughed.

\--------------

 

After being chased by four more of the metal zombies, and them finally being in a state that Farah called "disarmed" and not just because some of them had lost limbs, Dirk, Todd and Farah along with the Rowdy 3, decided to have a celebration. Like a "We Survived" sort of thing. Or more accurately... the Rowdy 3 had started a campfire (with some dubious legality about this fire being in the location it was in... ) And sort of started a party. Dirk, of course... decided to join, dragging Todd and Farah along with him. They were already there anyway, he reasoned. Todd had shrugged, but Farah had been a little more frustrated. Dirk and Todd didn't know why.

But Amanda had a better idea. Farah had been avoiding her for most of the party, sitting in the corner with Martin and sometimes Gripps and Cross when they stopped to take breaths in between dancing and yelling. Vogel, Amanda, The Beast, Dirk and Todd (at the insistence of Dirk) seemed to be unceasingly energetic. Farah had drunk a little of whatever Martin had offered her... although she now wondered how wise a choice that had been. When Martin and the others left to get more drinks she felt it was not very wise at all for a few reasons. Well... more like one reason... the reason headed towards her this very second. 

"Amanda." Farah called. They'd already made eye contact. This was inevitable.  
Amanda sat down next to Farah in one of the shitty fold out chairs the Rowdy 3 took with them and scooted it closer to Farah.  
"So..."  
"So...?"  
"So, you're avoiding me."  
"Oh you um... you noticed?"  
"Yeah. Obviously. You're pretty shitty at hiding from me for a badass surveillance chick."  
Farah suppressed a smile at that description, "I um... I'm not very good at... sorry this is... stupid. I'm such an idiot and I didn't... didn't think after..."  
"After we had sex?"  
God, Farah was glad that the Rowdy 3 (And Dirk actually) were so noisy, but it still made her feel nervous. She looked down at her lap.

"I mean did you hate it that much?" Amanda asked, "I mean at the time it seemed like... I mean I don't know if you were pretending but... you can just like, tell me, if you don't want anything like that. I mean..."  
"I'm... God I'm so... I'm such an idiot, I mean I-I... I get to have this... time with you. I mean not time, it was time of course, passing... I mean I can't... I'm such an idiot. I just get so embarrassed and-and... you never called or... I don't know if... I mean you say you're not sure I didn't like.... things. But it was like... I've never- with a girl I've never... I mean I wanted to and it was..." Farah bit her lip, raising her eye level a little so that she could look at the fire out of the corner of her eyes. 

"So... you mean... you liked it but you didn't say anything because... you're like, too shy or something? Or because I never called, God I'm an idiot... I can't believe... I thought you knew..."  
Farah lowered her head. This was all so embarrassing, she should have just... shut up, this was why she never followed through on relationships. This was why she almost never got to do anything with a girl... let alone...  
"Oh my God," Amanda laughed a little, and then stopped herself, noticing Farah's reaction, "Babe, Farah, I'm... sorry I just... you're like, so cool, and cute... and hot... so like I just thought maybe... you were trying to like, be polite and spare my feelings or something but I just... wanted to know. Sorry I'm so shit at this kind of thing... God... I should have called shouldn't I? Shit, I should have called. I'm so shit at this."  
Farah let out a soft laugh, "Me too."

Amanda moved to lean on Farah's shoulder, and Farah could feel her warm breath on her jacket. "Is this okay?"  
Farah laughed again, a little louder, "Yes, it's... it's good yes. I enjoy... you. I mean not like.. does that sound weird or, inappropriate with implications of... I mean I like everything with you yes... I enjoyed... the sex. I don't know if I was any good at it but... if you'll teach me how to... improve... I would be... willing..."  
"Oh my God..." Amanda sat up and grinned at Farah, "I can't believe there's something I can teach you... the Farah Black. Miss Farah Black coming to me for help! Wow... Not that I think there's that much for you to improve upon..." She winked and Farah tried to hide how effective Amanda was at dismantling her.  
"Well, I'm always looking for ways to improve..." Farah replied, attempting a wink herself.  
Amanda leaned in for a kiss, but then whispered "God, I don't know how, aren't you like, perfect or some-" before Farah cut her off with an actual kiss.


End file.
